


three's company

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Relationships, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: The last thing Pedro expects when he walks into their bedroom is to see Billy rimming Freddy. He can't say he's entirely surprised, though.





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

> yeah basically pedro is Tired and has trouble keeping up with his constantly horny boyfriends sometimes. and he's the one with the stamina, lol.
> 
> for kinktober day 2 - voyeurism & rimming.

"Oh, _ fuck, _yes, Billy," Freddy cried out, his head thrown back against the pillows, curls splayed out against the fabric like a halo. His feet were almost reaching his head as Billy had him practically folded in half as he licked at his rim, occasionally dipping his tongue inside every now and then. The strain made his legs hurt but Freddy didn't care. He knew Billy didn't mean to hurt him, and he would rather give Freddy a view than force him to keep his face buried in a pillow.

"Hey guys, have you seen my--" A new voice said, interrupting the otherwise quiet room. Neither Billy or Freddy had heard the bedroom door open. "_ Oh _."

"Hey, Pedro," Freddy said, turning his head towards the other man, a friendly smile on his face. Billy didn't budge, continuing to rim Freddy, his hard, leaking cock visibly bobbing in the air as Billy lifted his hips off the bed. "Care to join us?"

"It's the middle of the afternoon," Pedro said. "And we have dinner with Victor and Rosa tonight."

"Yeah," Freddy said. "And? We wanted to squeeze a quickie in before we got ready."

"Doesn't seem like a quickie to me--"

"Are you joining us or not?" Billy said, lifting his head and staring right at Pedro.

Pedro sighed. "Sure. Your ass is mine, Batson."

Billy grinned. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> bonus, bc i've had this specific idea in mind for a while: billy winds up fucking freddy while pedro fucks billy and then freddy stays plugged while they go to dinner at the house :))))


End file.
